


Baby

by baby_kiki



Series: Made at Midnight [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Daddy Kink, Drugs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_kiki/pseuds/baby_kiki
Summary: Park Chanyeol isn't a possessive man, but when it comes to Min Yoongi, he sure as hell is.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was a crossover i didn't know i needed until i needed it. thank you so much to my best friend, "the horizon to my sky" and platonic soulmate anerchy who wrote this, with my help of course. for visuals, do be sure to check out @a.n.e.r.c.h.y on instagram.

Chanyeol wasn't really the possesive type. He didn't care when his old fuck toys slept around or tried to make him jealous, but *this*, what he has now with Yoongi, it was something he was willing to go to war for. 

He had met Yoongi when the ravenet was only seventeen and causing trouble for his men with his scrappy dealing, but between then and now a lot has changed. Yoongi for one had officially become part of the Black Saints and switched from selling weed and LDS to sitting beside the leader of the biggest gang in Asia. Well, he wasn't sitting *beside* him to be precise, more like on top of him wearing nothing but one the the leader's own Valentino shirts. 

The then seventeen year old had now bleached his hair to be a light blond that created a halo around his head as the dim light of the city streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows caught it. It made him look angelic, pairing with his pale, flawless skin to create a misleading image. 

Chanyeol wasn't a possesive man, but when it came to his now nineteen year old boyfriend, he sure as hell was. 

The elder leaned his head back to rest on the back of the couch, eyes intently watching the boy who was straddling his lap. His eyes took in every aspect of the boy, looking so small and innocent in his lap and nothing like the ruthless killer he knew he could be. The redhead took in all the piercings that adorned the blond; from the piercings in his ears to the one in his lip and letting his eyes burn a trail down to where a small steel bar could be seen under his shirt that swallowed up his boyfriend. The smaller of the two could feel the burning gaze, but kept his mind focused on the task at hand. 

As he finished rolling the join, he lit it up and took his first hit of the day. He breathed in, kept the smoke there and letting it swirl around in his lungs, before letting it escape with a pleased groan. The man under him chuckled, hands gripping his hips tighter before setting off to explore the rest of his body again.

"Feel better, baby boy?"

His voice was deep and dominant, cutting through the stress and tension in the younger's body. He didn't get an answer, just watched as another cloud of smoke tumbled out of his baby's cute lips.

"Give daddy a taste, baby."

The elder could feel the tremor passing through the body that sat on top of him. He could feel the goosebumps on hairless thighs and how soft skin rippled over a curved back. Yoongi looked at his daddy, eyes hooded with both lust and ecstasy. He brought the joint up to his lips, took a long drag that would send newbies into a fit of coughs, and stood up on his knees. He put his arms around the redheads neck and leaned his own head down. 

In that moment, Chanyeol would have believed the the boy in his lap could be an angel. Wisps of smoke floating around him, his frame outlined by soft yellow light. The elder lifted his head from where it had been resting on the backrest if the sofa, picking up on what his precious angel was doing. 

He grabbed a handful of soft, golden locks and pulled him colser. Close enough for their noses to touch and for them to took so deep into each other's eyes that they could see their future together. And with the feeling of love clawing at Yoongi's body, he let out the smoke he had been holding in and let it fill the space between them. 

It swirled and curled and made beautiful patterns in the air as it got sucked back down into another pair of damaged lungs. As the taller leaned his head back again to set the smoke free, he could feel slender fingers curl into his expensive jacket. 

His hands trailed down soft skin just so that his fingers could sink into velvety flesh. He could see the angry red lines in the shape of his fingertips coming from underneath the midnight blue silk shirt that hung off of his lover's frame. 

A look of pure bliss clung to the features that drew him in two years prior and as his hands trace back up again they come to a stop on the only thing tainting his little angels skin.

"Looks like baby is a bit tired, eh?"

The little moan he got in return was enough to make his heart melt ten times over. He still couldn't believe that he fell for a man, no less a boy ten years his junior that gave him a hell of a lot of trouble when they first met. 

But the past was in the past, and the type of life they lived only allowed them to live in the present. So with that he picked up the boy on his lap and carried him with ease to their bedroom. His hand burning hot on the only day he will allow himself to relive time and time again.

Because which daddy wouldn't want to see their baby do something like *that*.

The gang symbol on Yoongi's right shoulder blade was just part of the memory, but the word BABY written in Chanyeol's own handwriting made it so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy ;) cause there's many more where they came from.


End file.
